What A Day
by AngelDevilEpicNinja
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically Tezuka and Fuji are taking to long to confess to each other so Ryoma just makes up a plan to push things further for them. Read to find out what happens ;) One-Shot! Tezuka x Fuji... If you people don't mind, could you give me some reviews? I would like that very much! ;)


**Early Author Notes: Hey guys this One-Shot is dedicated to Animestar73 and BunnyBoy! Anyways this is my first yaoi (One-Shot) so cut me some slack, okay? Okay! Hope you enjoy this One-Shot! This story contains LEMON/LIME! (I just don't know anymore) This is a yaoi (BOYxBOY) If you don't like it then DON'T read it, otherwise I hope you like this One-Shot~! :D ~AngelDevilEpicNinja Out~!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**ALSO THIS ONE-SHOT DOES CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE! **

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN PRINCE IF TENNIS... This is just a fan-made story (Prince of Tennis belongs to ****Takeshi Konomi)**

**(Fuji's P.O.V)**

_ "T-Tezuka! Harder! Faster!" I yell. Tezuka smirks as he keeps the same pace trying to slightly tease me as he goes down to my right nipple and began to suck on it causing me to moan even louder. "Tezuka don't be a t-tease!" I complain as I arc my back "P-please..! Faster Tezuka!" I plead. Tezuka moves up to my neck, he begins to kiss and suck on it as he picks up the pace. My mind went blank as I drown into total bliss. Tezuka grabs onto my length as he squeezes the tip of it, I grips onto the bed sheets tightly. "I... I-I'm gonna-!" _After that I woke up... **(You guys hate me now don't you? ^o^ ~AngelDevilEpicNinja)**

After that, I fell off my bed and I woke up "Damn I was having such a good dream." I look down at my lower region and I see my erection "Might as well..." I lower my pants and underwear to my ankles, as I grab my erection. I slowly start to stroke my length, I let out a small moan... I quicken my pace causing me to moan even louder. Thankfully no one was home to hear me. While I was stroking myself I suck my fingers coating them with saliva, I turned myself so my stomach was leaning against the edge of the bed. I inserted my first finger into my ass, then I add another finger scissoring myself. I keep on changing the angles until I hit my prostate, I gasp and continue my actions, and I feel myself reaching close to my end. I quicken my pace, while I attack my sweet spot, I arc my back as I came into my hand. I sigh as I pulled up my pants as I walk to the bathroom to go wash my hands... "I need to stop dreaming about Tezuka..." after washing my hands I felt a wave of guilt wash over my heart; knowing that Tezuka will never be mine and then I went back to bed.

_**In the morning **_

I was simply walking when I saw Tezuka walking in front... I stopped walking as I waited for him to leave.. I waited until he was no longer in sight then I continue my journey to Seigaku slowly. The whole entire day I keep my distance from Tezuka. I want to tell him that I loved him but I can't because he loves another... and that person was no one other than Ryoma, Yes that stupid prodigy somehow made his way into Tezuka's heart or that's what it looks like. I felt my anger and jealousy mix together in the bottom of my heart I knew I was ready to punch Ryoma in the face.

**(Tezuka's P.O.V)**

"Fuji has been ignoring me lately... I wonder what's wrong..." I thought to myself. I knew every time I look at Syusuke he would look away, I was in the middle of thoughts when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I turned around and I saw Echizen "What are you doing Echizen?" Ryoma sighed "What do you think sempai? I am hugging you obviously." I stare at him "We are at school, stop it." Echizen took his arms off me as he lowered his hat "Che...! Mada mada dane Tezuka sempai." I was about to walk away when Echizen stops me "Sempai... Meet me on the school roof at lunch I need to talk to you." I pull my arm away "Fine." afterwards I left.

_**Lunch (on top of the school roof)**_

I walk up the stairs, opening the door only to see Echizen sleeping "Echizen wake u-!" I didn't see this coming! All of a sudden Echizen was kissing me! I struggled but all that did was deepen the kiss.. **(Good job Tezuka good job ~AngelDevilEpicNinja)** I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me closer towards him.

**(Fuji's P.O.V) **

Ryoma told me to come to the roof at lunch he wanted to show me something..? I finally reach at the top of the stairs... and then my body froze as my eyes widened. I... I saw Tezuka kissing Ryoma!? It was just like a nightmare "The fuck is this shit!?" I thought to myself as I grit my teeth, my hand turning into a fist and then... I saw Ryoma hug Tezuka, he was looking at me that brat was looking at me! All of a sudden I saw that little shit smirk at me, but all I did was smile, then I walk away quickly.

**(Tezuka's P.O.V)**

It took me awhile to register everything... "I love you sempai.." I push Echizen away from me "Echizen what do you think you're doing!?" Echizen simply said "Confessing." afterwards the prodigy leaves me there on the roof.

_**After school tennis practice**_

I announce that everybody had to do fifty laps around the school as I saw Fuji tie his shoelaces, I didn't want him to leave "Fuji stay here I want to have a match with you." I saw Fuji look at me with a raises eyebrow. "Sure Tezuka." I felt that he wasn't really into the conversation matter of fact he wasn't interested in anything we were doing. We walked onto the court as I serve the ball and I spoke "Fuji what's wrong with you?" Fuji passes the ball back with ease...

**(Fuji's P.O.V)**

He asked me if I was alright!? Of course I'm not alright! "Yes Tezuka I'm perfectly fine." **Lies**. Tezuka raises an eyebrow letting the ball pass by him "You don't look fine to me.." I felt anger and sadness build up inside of me. Why did he always make me feel this way? Tezuka walks up to the net and so did I, I use my regular smile trying to hide the anger and sadness "Tezuka you worry too much." Tezuka grips his hand on the net "Lies Syusuke, you're lying to me." "I'm not lying Tezuka, you're acting weird." I picked up my bag and I was about to leave when I felt Tezuka's hand grasp onto my arm. "Syusuke..." I feel his eyes looking at me. That's it "Let me go..." my voice was overwhelmed by jealousy, the images of him making out with Ryoma raced through my mind. "No I will not let you go Syusuke." I yank my arm away from him "Stop it! I am not your boyfriend! I am not Ryoma." Tezuka's eyes widen "E-excuse me?" I glare at him "You know what I am talking about!" Tezuka sighs as I feel tears appearing in my eyes "Why do you always make me feel this way?"

**(Tezuka's P.O.V)**

Why did I make Syusuke feel this way? I felt a small smirk creep up on to my lips as I grab Fuji's shirt and forcing his lips onto mine. I saw Fuji's eyes open... What a beautiful eye colour and I deepen the kiss. At first the tensai was hesitant but after a short while he responds to the kiss as we both deepened the kiss, both of our tongues fighting for dominance... We were going to go further until we both heard whistling and yelling behind us we both turn our heads towards the disturbance "Go Tezuka and Fujiko nya~!" Eiji shouted happily as he jumps onto Ooishi's back. I saw Momoshiro still whistling, Kaido just turning his head away, Kawamura was whistling as well, Inui was chuckling and then I saw Ryoma who lowering his hat. I walked up to Ryoma "Umm.. Well Echizen?" The young prodigy smirks "About time.." Syusuke and I spoke in unison "E-EH?!"

**(Fuji's P.O.V)**

"E-EH?! T-then why did you kiss Tezuka?!" I heard the whole entire team yell 'WHAT?!' Ryoma chuckles "That was because you two were taking too long, I knew you love Tezuka sempai so... I decided to do something about it." I smile at the prodigy mouthing the words 'Thank you.' and Ryoma nods "Inui prepare Echizen your _**special**_juice." I hear Tezuka tell Inui and Ryoma's face goes blue "Shit..!" After that Ryoma made a run for it. I felt Tezuka grab my arm and drag me out of the tennis court without saying anything "T-Tezuka what are you doing?" he didn't answer.

**(Tezuka's P.O.V)**

That's it I cannot deny it anymore I needed Syusuke... **now**! I drag him to my house as fast as I could not answering any questions that he was asking me. We finally reach my house and I open the door **(no one is at Tezuka's home by the way, just letting you know ~AngelDevilEpicNinja)** I pull him into the building and slam the door shut. "T-Tezuka what are you doing?" Once again and I didn't answer him...

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Tezuka pushes Fuji to the door, the tensai groans in slight pain. The captain attaches his lips onto the younger tennis players, he licks Fuji's bottom lip asking for an entrance which he was happy to give him. Both of their tongues intertwine. The king of Seigaku moves his hand up Fuji's shirt and he pinches the tensai right nipple. Fuji moans into Tezuka's mouth, a smirk graces Tezuka's lips as he pulls away from Fuji, he attaches his mouth to Fuji's neck sucking and biting it making the tensai moan once again. Tezuka slowly moves his hand down to Fuji's erection, rubbing him through the fabric. The tensai's face goes crimson red as he groans in the back of his neck. "T-Tezuka... n-no more." Tezuka chuckles as he steps back "Finish yourself off." Fuji's eyes open as they widen "W-What? You got to be kidding me." Tezuka grins "Oh, but I'm not." Fuji felt his heart skip a few beats. "No way am I doing that in front you, it's too embarrassing." Tezuka sighs playfully "Fine, I'll just leave then.." Tezuka began to walk away "NO! Don't leave... I-I'll do it." Tezuka turns around "Well, I'm waiting my little tensai." Fuji smirks a little "Fine~" The tensai grabs Tezuka's wrist dragging him into the living room pushing onto the couch, attacking his lips. Fuji pulls Tezuka's legs apart and sits down onto one of his legs, unzipping his pants removing them with along with his boxers, letting his erection spring free, Tezuka tilts his head "I'm waiting~" Fuji with slightly trembling hands grabs his erection and began pump his cock as begins to moan, Fuji starts slowly and then he picks up the pace and soon he reaches his limit and he cums into his hand. Tezuka licked his lips "That was quick, don't you think?" Fuji smirked "Your turn." he smiles, the older man raises an eyebrow as the younger rolls his eyes "This is what I mean." the tensai went down on his knees and spread Tezuka's legs apart. Tezuka looks at the blue eyed boy smirking sadistically "I see~" Fuji unzips Tezuka's pants, he lowers his pants slowly, the older males boxers went down with his pants, letting his erection free. Fuji slowly brought his mouth towards Tezuka's erection "Ready Kunimitsu?" his voice purrs "Ready as I'll ever be." The tensai licks the tip of Tezuka's length, then taking his whole entire length into his mouth, the older man moans as Fuji sucks harder and faster. Tezuka's hands make their way into Fuji's hair, pulling at the younger male's hair "Syusuke.." That word made Fuji just go even faster as he began to bob his head up and down, Tezuka grab Fuji's head and keeps it in place, moving the tensai's head away from his cock "Stop that Syusuke, I want to cum inside you." after those words he lowers his face towards Fuji's face, locking his lips with the tensai's. Tezuka reaches for the tensai's shirt, he grabs the end of it and pulls it over the males head after that was done, and the blue eyed boy impatiently unbuttons the captain's shirt. Fuji rips off the captains shirt throwing it somewhere in the room, the genius lays down on the ground, both of his arms reaching towards Tezuka "I need you Kunimitsu, I need you right now." The captain get off the couch and straddles the boy; grinning at the boy "As you wish~" They both begin to kiss passionately, both of their hands roaming each other's bodies. Tezuka grabs Fuji hardened length as he begins to pump it fast "Ahhhh! Te-Tezuka~!" Tezuka smirks as he whispers into his lover's ear "Don't hold back Syusuke" and with that Fuji came into the captain's hand. "I can't take it anymore Kunimitsu... hurry up and put it in me." Tezuka chuckles "Patience, I need to prepare you" Tezuka brings three fingers to Fuji's lips "Suck" and Fuji obliges, the tensai wraps his tongue around Tezuka's fingers and the captain take his fingers out of the Fuji's mouth and he impatiently shoves two fingers into the boy's entrance "Oh god!" the tensai arcs his back, Tezuka finally starts to move his fingers in and out of the boy, after a few thrusts he adds the third finger, trying to find the younger mans prostate. All of a sudden Fuji yells out in pleasure "There~!" Tezuka smirks "Found it~" the older man takes his fingers out. When the fingers left Fuji's ass he felt empty, he whimpers. Tezuka lines himself up against Fuji's entrance "Hurry Kunimitsu... put it in." the man sighs and smiles, kissing the younger boy "As you wish Syusuke." swiftly Tezuka thrusts into Fuji, making Fuji cry out in ecstasy "I'll go slow." "No, I want it hard and fast." Tezuka raises an eyebrow "Are you sure?" A smile graces Fuji's lips "Of course I'm sure, now please... just fuck me Kunimitsu" Nothing more was needed for Tezuka to lose his cool, Tezuka begins to thrust fast and hard into the boy. "Ahhhhh! Nhnnnn! Fuck!" a scream ripping through the tensai chest. Tezuka continues to thrust hard into Fuji, hitting his prostate dead on every time, making the boy's world go white. Fuji arcs his back and throws his head back moaning "Fuck right there Tezuka~!" Tezuka lowers his face licking the outer shell of the chestnut haired boy's ear, whispering into his ear "You like that don't you?" Tezuka a groans, "Yes, I love it~!" Tezuka's hand makes it way to Fuji's dick, he wraps his hand around the length as he begins to pump Fuji's cock in time with the thrusts. "Oh fuck! T-Tezuka!" The captain kisses the tensai long and hard, he moves his face towards the tensai's neck sucking it and then biting it, earning a small yelp from Fuji, Tezuka kisses the hickey apologetically, then slowly using his tongue, Tezuka trails his tongue across the cacti-loving boy's neck and across his chest then finally reaching the tensai's hardened nipple biting it and sucking it slowly... teasingly. "Mmmmm~" Fuji moans deliciously, with Fuji moaning it was driving the captain crazy as he picks up his pace, thrusting even faster and harder into the boy. Loud sweet moans fill the room "Fuji you're so fucking tiiight!" Fuji's breath was uneven "Tez-Tezuka, I'm going to- ahhh! I'm going to... CUM!" The tensai comes onto Tezuka's chest and on his own torso, Fuji's hot walls clamp around Tezuka's pulsing length, the captain makes a few more desperate thrusts before spilling his seed deep into the boy. Tezuka removes his length out of the boy laying down beside him. "That was amazing" Fuji was breathing heavily, sweat covering his whole body. Tezuka brings Fuji into a warm embrace "I love you Syusuke, and don't you ever forget that." The tensai snuggles his face into the captain's chest "I won't, and Tezuka... I love you too." Before Fuji and Tezuka could even say anything else, both of the tennis players asleep, only to meeting each other in their dreams.

**Author Note's:**

**Hey guys! So how was it? It was my first lemon/lime/fluff or whatever you call it FanFic. I really just wrote it, like I said before I dedicate this story to Animestar73 and BunnyBoy (BunnyBoy= my favorite writer on FanFiction) So I will love some reviews and if you liked it, review or PM telling me you want me to write more (: Hopefully you guys enjoyed this story. I haven't really wrote anything in a while but whatever! I really truly hope you liked my first yaoi story~! See you next time~! ~AngelDevilEpicNinja Out~!**


End file.
